


Certified Techie

by Changed (CrystalNavy)



Series: New and Different Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Silly, Techie!Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/Changed
Summary: In the new world order, Navy becomes a techie. Hijinks ensue.





	Certified Techie

The holo-pad lay in front of Navy, shimmering with green light. She giggled. It presented a whole new myriad of possibilities. She was glad that everyone was equal now. She was very glad indeed. She had always wanted to be a techie, and now she was given that job. Oh, the sweet mayhem she would create.....

Still giggling, she got to work. Today, she was assigned to modify an important file. It contained the information on who preferred what job, so that Diamonds could assign the remaining jobs accordingly.

The giggling turned to cackling, as she made some adjustments to the line-up.

She had shuffled all the requests around.

With barely suppressed glee, she copied the contents into a forwarding window, and clicked 'send'.

Then she rubbed her hands in victory.

-x-

"It says here that you, Jasper, chose to maintain the garden, and Sphalerite here was given the job of training new recruits for the defense of our Homeworld." Blue Diamond spoke up

"That's not what I picked!" Jasper bellowed

"That's not what I picked either." Sphalerite asserted calmly

And down below, hidden out of sight, Navy guffawed.


End file.
